


It's our hearts that make the (dubstep) beat.

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, music during sex, powerbottom!tyler, tyler is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes to play games and make challenges.  Josh has only one rule when it comes to music during sex. Tyler is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's our hearts that make the (dubstep) beat.

**Author's Note:**

> from the OTP Prompts tumblr: Imagine your OTP trying to fuck to the beat and tempo of a dubstep song

“I think we should bring more music into the bedroom,” Tyler announced one Saturday afternoon when they were watching a movie, Tyler leaning against Josh’s chest on the couch.

“But you already put those speakers in our bedroom?” Josh replied, confused. 

Tyler sat up, an earnest look upon his face. “No, I mean _in the bedroom_ , you know…when we do the do _._ ”

Josh groaned, “Please never say ‘do the do’ ever again. Thank you.”

“So what do you think?” Tyler persisted.

“What kind of music?”  Josh was often very suspicious of Tyler’s plans.  He generally went along with everything, but it was best to get an idea of what Tyler was thinking or else risk all your clothes being washed out to sea with no way to get back to the hotel without running naked past tourists.

“I dunno.  All different kinds.  R&B, oldies, nineties, EDM?”

“As long as it’s not our own stuff.”

Tyler pouted, “Why not?”

“I’m already sick of people asking me if we’ve ever gotten it on to one of our own songs.  I don’t want to have to start lying now.”

* * *

 

“I hope you appreciate how stressful this is for me,” Josh declared as he withdrew his fingers and lined up with Tyler’s entrance.

“What do you mean? You get to top and everything!” Tyler replied, his words turning to a high sigh as Josh entered slowly.

“But does it really have to be a challenge? Why is everything a game?”  Josh tweaked a nipple, watching Tyler’s eyes flutter.

“Again, I don’t see why you’re complaining since you are literally _in me_ right now.  Also, you’re a drummer.  You’re supposed to do this naturally.”  Tyler hit play on the little remote and a soft dubstep beat began to play.

“That’s why I’m so nervous.  Please don’t make fun of me.”

“Josh, just go with the flow, okay? You’ll do great—now start moving, it’s getting kinda weird.”

They had tried multiple genres to varying degrees of success.  Josh figured it was all good in the end, because well…it was sex after all.  Though if it was a ‘straight up jam’ Tyler would undoubtedly start singing and dancing, completely losing focus on the situation at hand.  Tyler sang, like way too much, and Josh had a running list of songs that he would no longer be able to listen to without having to cover an inopportune boner.  _Drunk in Love_ was at the top of the list. 

Josh figured that they were safe with the dubstep since there wouldn’t be lyrics, right?  But Tyler being Tyler and seemingly always trying to complicate Josh’s life, he told Josh, with an evil grin on his face, to time the rhythm of his thrusts with the beat.  It was proving to be harder than expected with the unpredictability of the songs Tyler had picked for the playlist.

“Damn…tempo changes,” Josh grunted, starting to sweat a bit after a while.

“But we love tempo changes,” Tyler on the other hand was completely cool, calm, and collected, simply enjoying letting Josh take control…well, as much control as Tyler allowed.  He opened his eyes to get a good look at Josh’s shining, intense face as he bit his lip.  “Feels great, okay? Touch me already.”

Just to be deliberately annoying, Josh touched everywhere else that wasn’t Tyler’s dick, tracing his hips and nibbling on his neck.  Josh did finally get into the song, thrusts picking up in speed and confidence.  He decided the bass drop was sick after all with a well-placed movement causing Tyler’s eyes to fly open, pupils blown, shouting out his name.  He was started to make the soft noises Josh knew would precede Tyler’s rambling and moans as they got closer to climax.

They were licking into each other’s mouths when [the song changed again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWUidA2kHbc).  It was really, really familiar, but in Josh’s current state he couldn’t place it right away.  He drew back slightly, curious as to why Tyler was snickering.

“Why does this sound like…?”

And then Tyler’s voice started floating through the speakers.

“Tyler, no.”

“Tyler, yes.” And he bit down on Josh’s collarbone

Josh reached for the remote, which the conniving singer threw across the room, wrapping his legs around Josh’s waist so he wouldn’t leave to retrieve it.  Josh gasped and cried out at the change of pressure and position.

“Dude, I hate you so much right now.”

“No you don’t. C’mon babe, harder.  You know this beat perfectly.”

Josh didn’t want to admit Tyler was right, but he was.  It felt like a new sinful low to watch Tyler fall apart underneath him to the beat of their music, songs they play in front of thousands of other people, but it was still pretty awesome.  He curled his hand around Tyler, who had bypassed the talkative stage and went straight to moans and whimpers.  It was almost how laughably easy it was at this point to have Tyler spill over as he thrusted hard into his lax body.

“This is a whole new level of narcissism,” Josh groaned.

“Quit yapping and come already,” Tyler demanded, and Josh listened.

Tyler was working again on the bruise he left upon Josh’s collarbone by the time he returned to full brain function.

“Wasn’t that awesome?” Tyler said.  Josh slipped out of him, and went to retrieve the remote.

“Yeah it was.  But now we can’t play _Doubt_ live.”  Josh turned off the music as Tyler cleaned himself off with wipes from the bedside table.

“I don’t know about that being a rule.  I want you to ride me to _Heavydirtysoul_.  You’re just so bouncy during it,” Tyler had a huge, sleepy grin on his face, and he wrapped his arms around Josh as he joined him underneath the sheets.  “Your rhythm was great, you can stay in the band.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to listen to a lot of dubstep for this, also it's really hard to write a sex scene without curse words. I also wanted to challenge myself and write a top!Josh for once, but duh, of course Tyler is the power bottom.


End file.
